To See Another Day
by Namaichi
Summary: Daeris Tenebrae, a blood elf rogue, has been betraying the Horde for years. Giving the King of Stormwind information about the warchief, everything and anything to do with the Horde that may help the Alliance in any way. She's choose this path out of hatred for Garrosh and the Horde. Her bloodline may be connected to the Horde but she has chosen her own path.
1. The Hunt

**This is a co-story written by myself and KylieFree**

* * *

She wasn't afraid, so to speak, but more so disappointed in herself. Her true intentions were found out, one thing a spy should know how to hide. As her feet glided quickly through the grass and the mud from the newly rained ground splattered against her boots she thought, even the best spy's get caught sometimes.

"_Warchief." She said with her back straight as a board and her hands neatly tucked behind, standing in a respectful mannor to the leader of the horde inwhich in reality, she hated more than hell itself._

Dodging every other direction amongst the sullen trees, the fog hung around her with a thickness preventing her from seeing even a mere 3 feet ahead. Her breath sharp and quick, beginning to send pain throughout her whole body as she took more and more steps. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going, if not it would mean her life. She could only run for so long and her boots began to sink into the mud and her pace began to slow.

"_Tenebrae." The warcheif breathed the rogues surname. "What news have you come to tell me that is so important as to interupt my important business?" He asked showing nothing but a stone face and hatred in his voice._

"_Sir." She said kneeling down with one leg, "It seems the Ally forces have began to move back, retreating if so." She said with seriousness but everything that had come out of her mouth was a lie. She knew the Ally would never retreat or run away from the horde but Garrosh would believe her, like he always did. He may be the warcheif but his ego had made him blind._

"_Do you take me for a fool, Tenebrae?" He asked with wide eyes filled with prue hatred, "I know the Ally forces will be surrounding the group I sent out, and now you have been caught a liar. What do you have to say for your pathetic self?" He asked again not anticipating an answer._

"_Sir, I had no idea they had surrounded-" She began another lie before interupted. _

His sharp laugh echoed throughout her mind, that obnovious loud laughter. Her legs still striding her vision began to fuzz, her sides ached with pain, and her skull pounded with agony. The rain began to fall again, the trees kept most of it off from the blood elf but she could hear the thunder in the sky. Her boots wet and muddy, you can't stop, she told herself. If you stop they will tortue you, you've seen it happen to others who have done far less than you. He will make you suffer.

"_Don't act stupid rogue, you've betrayed the horde and you will pay for your actions!" He snapped his fingers and two men that once stood by his side now held her by her thin arms. She knew now it was over and if she didn't fight for her life he would take it from her._

_Her arms being thin were loose in their grasp, she pulled them away and used her stealth to dissapear, she knew it would not last forever and she also had to conserve her powers. As she left the building she turned released her stealth. Citizens of Orgrimmar stood staring at the young rogue. The two men and Garrosh came out of the building and Garrosh screamed, "DO NOT LET HER LEAVE!"_

The Ashenvale forest had always been a pretty place to be, but because of the current cituation she didn't have time to sit and sight see. Stormwind was her objective, her years of loyalty to the King would now serve her justice. She may be a blood elf but the King trusted her, and she knew he was not one to turn on his allys like the warchief.

She could hear the heavily armored warriors not far behind, their weapons clattering against one another. The rogue shut her eyes tight, and felt her body lighten. The warriors clattered past without a second look back. She couldn't believe her stealth had worked, the last amount of strength she had left dissapated. She breathed deeply before collapsing on the spot.

* * *

**Any Criticism will be appreciated, but don't be too harsh. Thank you :) **


	2. The Plan

"Eowin, has the prisoner awoke yet? Throw some water on the scum, I do not have the patience." A deep voice grumbled bringing the sound of footsteps closer.

"Yes, Mausuru." The other voice responded listening to the instructions.

She sat with her back against a wall, she figured. Roped restrained her upper body and legs pressing her arms and legs painfully tight. Her consioucness was limited, but she had enough mind to flinch at what was to come. Ice cold water flooded onto her body, the cold burned her skin as it touched. She gasped as the cold began to sink to her bones. She did all she could to remain calm, although she didn't know where she was, she just hoped Garrosh's men did not find her.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose in Ashenvale. I have little patience for the likes of you." She opened her eyes to see a tall night elf glaring down at her, she connected his deep voice with the first one she had heard.

She snorted. "You would have a better chance of getting answers from me if you didn't tangle me up. I'm an elf, not swine." She retorted.

"You would be wise not to talk back." The night elf sneered raising a fist. "Mausuru." The other voice said calmly. She looked behind to see another night elf, but his voice remained gentler than the other. Surely she would have been punched in the face if it wasn't for the intrusion.

"I am Daeris Tenebrae of Silvermoon, but I am no longer part of the Horde. I'm allied with the King of Stormwind." She scowled.

"What makes you think I am stupid. Why would you not consult yourself with the horde, you're a blood elf. The King of Stormwind would not ally with scum." He hissed as he began to raise his voice with every word.

With every breath her chest began to feel worse. They had gone a little overboard with tieing her up, but she didn't blame them. She was a rogue after all, being sneaky was in their nature. Her lungs began to feel sharp jabs of pain until she finally gave up.

"How about you untie me and we can talk like civilized elves." She responded ignoring what the night elf had said. "It's getting a little hard to breathe here, and I'm sure you'd prefer having a live captive." She added.

The first night elf, Mausuru she figured, frowned at her statement. Before he could say another word the other night elf responded, "She does have a point..." he trailed off and looked in another direction not daring to meet Mausuru's eyes. Her eyes flickered towards the young elf who had intruded before. His aura glowed with tranquility and kindness, unlike Mausuru who's glowed with hatred.

"Whose side are you on!" Mausuru hissed and whispered to a nearby sentinel, who then untied the retraints letting air freely into her lungs again. She threw out her legs and arms in a stretch. She had no idea how long they had tied her up but the bones in her body cracked and her muscles untensed and she felt at ease.

"Now answer me." He said sternly, folding his arms across his chest. "Why should I believe that the King has allied himself with you of all people?"

She paused before replying, "Look." She cracked her knuckles and peered up at him. "I need to get to Stormwind, so why don't you ask his lordship himself and take me there, sir Mausuru?" She finished cockily.

He sighed irritably, the rogue knew she was pushing it, but an elf needs to have a little fun every so often, and she hadn't been able to fit any in with all her duties. "Fine." He replied. "I'll take you to Stormwind and we will see the King himself. If you're lying it will be your head, not mine." He said with a devilish grin.


End file.
